Making you work for something I'd willingly give
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: ... Because sometimes, just sometimes, that makes it so much better. One-shot. Drabble. No spoilers of anything,of any kind. CLYRNIN!


***Can I just ask something? Who else wants Bob the Spider to be on the character list? Because I DO!***

**Making you work for something that is in my power to give. **

"Myrnin, it would help if you told me where it was..." You said, rubbing your forehead it that insanely (_heh_) cute way of yours, your little go-to motion whenever you were frustrated. Or tierd. Or sad.

"I. Don't. know." I drawled seductivly, puncuating each word with a large step closer to you. Your eyebrows rose slightly, but you knew better than to run away, or even step back, or to turn away. Instead, my eyes followed your right hand down towards your hip, where your bag hung, where there should be several silver-coated stakes waiting to be used at your pleasure. I laughed, a manically attractive sound (_so my mother told me_) and walked away with my hands up, showing surrender. "Now, now, Claire. No need for that. It should be in one of the higher cabinets. Maybe." I added as an afterthought, because it might not be.

You started moving then- putting your bag down near the stairs, shifting chairs and tables, all the while mumbling under your breath.

"_...Stupid insane genius Vampire boss. Cant even bloody remember where he left his "_thing_". Cant even remember what it does. Cant even remember what it looks like. Goddamit, how I meant to find it if I dont know what it _looks _like? Typical bloody Myrnin. Oh Claire, don't worry about that, I'll know what it is when you find it, even though neither of us know what it looks like, just find it, you are my assistant, blah-de-blah-de-blah. Stupid Myrnin_..."

I retreated to a very, very convieniant chair and watched you for a while, as you fluttered around the room. You would stand on a chair, and then clamber onto the worktops that surrounded the lab, useful for placing dormant experiments. And bodies. It was rather interesting, just watching the way you moved- how you would reach above your head towards the cabinet, clear out all the junk in there (_squeling whenever you found a spider... deary me_) hold everything up one by one for inspection from _moi_, and then methodically place everything back inside with a sense of order. As you moved back down onto the floor ready to move on to the next part of the room, I reflected on how you had given me the same treatment you had my cabinets... gosh, that sounds very unflattering, but my God it was true.

Firstly, You took the loneliness that ruled my life after the last assistant had been eaten _(and Ada turned into a rather controlling super-computer) _and graced me with your company, day after day after day. Sometimes it was forced, true, but most days it was not. Sometimes I would have to force you out, such was your passion for learning.

Secondly, you "Cleared out the junk"- the ravages of braincells affected and tourtered by the disease. You gave me a clarity that I had never before experienced, and it was... yes, it was nice.

Then, you began to re-arrange me, into a being that not only could (_and would_) survive amongst the harness of life, but you made sense of the barren landscape that was my emotional capability, of my humanity.

You made me alive again, even though I was, in all technicalities, dead, and for that, I lo-

"Myrnin!" You yelled. What? What was wrong? Why were you stood on a counter? "Myrnin, are you ok? I'v been yelling your name for, like, a minute..."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I replied, waving my hand as if to dismiss your worries. "What do you want?"

You sighed, and put what you were holding down subconsciencsly, before once again rubbing your forehead.

"That thing you were looking for, is this it?" You nudged a small, rectangular object with your toes, and I studied it from a distance before shaking my head.

"No. Never mind. I know where the thingy-ma-jigidy-bob should be. I'll get it later..." I laugh, and tilt my head to look at you better, before standing up nd rushing to you. For me, I'v been away for far too long, and yet my sudden closeness would have appeared rather dramatic to you, a fact gained by your heartbeat increasing, as well as the blood flow to your rather lovely face. Still, you but on a haunty expression and made your voice smooth, imitating Amelie.

"Are you saying that I'v just spent half an hour standing on a cupboard... for nothing? When you knew where it was?

I pull you down from your worktop and place my hands on your waist before pushing you gently against the side. Your mouth opened and closed a few times, and your heartbeat increased again, but even _you _knew this time- it wasn't from fear or apprehension. I leant in slowly and looked you in the eyes, which until then had been avoiding making contact.

"You know Claire, I believe in making people work for what they want, even if it is within my power to give it to them?" I say, before gently nuzzling her neck, smelling both her blood and her in equal measure, like I had been doing for months without her knowledge.

"Really?" You whispered, hands resting on my back, shifting slightly until it touched the bare skin between my (rather fetching) shirt and jeans when I moved upwards, towards your mouth, towards your lips.

"Yes."

And then I finally gave in and kissed you, and stopped making you work for something that was in my power to give.

**Yeah, so that was pretty much drabble, and it is a ONE-SHOT! Everytime I do a one-shot I end up adding more chapters, but NO! I REFUSE! *Mostly because I'll wake up this afternoon and be like;  
"Hey, hsgkfuhguahgula, omfg wtf is this shiz?"  
So... yanoo...**

**Anyway, please review, because the more reviews I get, the more one-shots I write, and the more I'll write for my other srories in a wave of RAWR-ness. Yay!**

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
